Captain Cori
Captain Cori is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Calamari Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Sea Captain Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Appearance Captain Cori wears a white sailor's outfit with a black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. On her neck, she wears a red bandana. She wears a black skirt with a golden brown belt. She also wears a pair of white shoes with yellow laces. She wears a gold-banded, white and black captain hat and has anchor tattoes on her forearms. The same anchor print appears on her hat. During Pirate Bash, she wears a blue sailor's outfit, a white tie, and a pirate hat. Clean-Up Her hair and outfit are remodeled. The black spots on her hat are also changed to more circular shape and are completely in black. Styles Style B Captain Cori wears a red sailor's outfit with a black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves, pirate hat, and a white tie. She wears black shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Buffalo Shrimp *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 BBQ Shrimp *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on Pumpernickel Bun *Mushrooms *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Kraken, Anchor Cookie, Gummy Kraken *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Gummy Kraken, Anchor Cookie, Gummy Kraken Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Peaches *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fettucine *Beefy Bolognese *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Holiday (New Year) *Al Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Mini-Mallows Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Starlight Icing **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Mini-Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *8 Red Peppers (bottom) *4 Anchovies (top) *Medium Cooked *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Swiss Cheese *Pulled Pork *Shredded Lettuce *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pumpernickel with Swiss Cheese *Pulled Pork *Calypso Sauce *Shredded Lettuce *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Blue Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Festive Flag Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) *8 Madeleines (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Cheese *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Easter) *Pita Bread with Battered Perch *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Spring Coleslaw *Cheese *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Fried Calamari *Prawn *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Fried Calamari **Kanpyo *Prawn *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Strawberry Syrup *French Toast *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Holiday (New Year) *French Toast *Flavor X Drizzle *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *French Toast *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Pirate Bash and Anchor Cookie. *In Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Sushiria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari. *In Papa's Donuteria, she's unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Pumpernickel. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Garlic Chipotle Dip. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 49 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 59 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 15 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 64 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 54 Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 She is a playable character in both games. In Papa Louie 2, she can rescued in Level 6 by a customer that has a Wall Jump skill. Her skill is Pushing and her weapon is an anchor. In Papa Louie 3, she is now the default character to play. She has no Special Skill and her weapon is a Flag. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Cori's eyes cross when she blinks. *There is an error on her customer profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than French Toast and Chocolate Chip Waffles with Maple Syrup, it says: "French Toast with Maple Syrup", in which can cause confusion. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, even outside of special orders. *She is the first Papa's Freezeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She saved Robby from an island, as stated on his Flipdeck. *She and Whiff are the only customers to have tattoos and muscles. *She is the only character with the Pushing skill from Papa Louie 2 to return in Papa Louie 3. **She is also the only character in the platformer games who starts off with a Special Skill, and then losing one in the next. Order Tickets Captain Freezeria.png|Captain Cori's Freezeria order Pancori.png|Captain Cori's Pancakeria order Captain hd.png|Captain Cori's Burgeria HD order CaptainCori zps36092a65.jpg|Captain Cori's Wingeria Order Captain Hot.png|Captain Cori's Hot Doggeria order Captain To Go.png|Captain Cori's Burgeria To Go! order Captain Pirate.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Captain Cupcake.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria regular order Captain FHD.png|Captain Cori's Freezeria HD order Captain New Year.png|Captain Cori's Pastaria order during New Year Captain normal.png|Captain Cori's Pastaria regular order Captain FTG.png|Captain Cori's Freezeria To Go! order Captain star.png|Captain's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Captain no.png|Captain Cori's Donuteria regular order Captain WHD.png|Captain Cori's Wingeria HD order Captain PTG.png|Captain Cori's Pizzeria To Go! order Cori Summer.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order Captain Star CTG.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Captain Nor.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Captain cup.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Captain CHD.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria HD regular order Papa's Bakeria Captain Cori (Holiday).png|Captain Cori's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Captain Cori-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Captain Cori's Bakeria regular order Captain Easter.png|Captain Cori's Taco Mia HD order during Easter CaptainCoritmh.png|Captain Cori's Taco Mia HD regular order Corisushih.PNG|Captain Cori's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Captain Cori (Regular).png|Captain Cori's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Captain Cori (Holiday).png|Captain Cori's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Captain Cori (Regular).png|Captain Cori's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Captain Cori (Regular).png|Captain Cori's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer cori papa louie 2.png|Cori jumping and attacking captain cori papa louie 2.png 31.jpg Captain Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect Cori .jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png|Cori is not pleased in Wingeria anchorsvscherries.png|Cori confused at her order. Captain Cori in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Captain Cori.png Capt. Cori 1.png|Captain's Approval: Perfect on Captain Cori during Pirate Bash! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-34-59-999.jpg|Cori pushing the rock Captain Cori unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Cori unlocked in Pirate Bash BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Bon Voyage Frame21.jpg Frame3.jpg|Captain Cori in the ship! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|Cori is not pleased in Donuteria Mrfw36 th.jpeg|Perfect and gold! 35m4dmp.jpeg|Cori's perfect burger! Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Blogannounce.jpg swimming.jpg Comingsoon blogWSA.jpg CaptainCoriperfect.png|Captain's approval: perfect chicken wings! Captain Cori in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Captain Cori's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack! Captain Cori Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Cori. She's getting spoiled! Captain Cori Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Captain Cori has a perfect hot dog! Nice job! captain cory and little cory.png|Captain Cori is being served and Captain Cori is giving a thumbs up. (she also has a Dr. Cherry drink) Cus.JPG CaptainCoriCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Captain Cori gets a perfect sandwich with Trishna! cori first perfect and first star.png|First perfect and star. Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Halloween2015.jpg|A Scoopian dressed as Captain Cori appears at Betty Pecan's door. Perfect pie with Captain Cori!.png|Perfect pie with Captain Cori! robbynson coroson.png|Captain Cori and Robby are waiting for their hamburger Captain Robby.png|Captain Cori and Robby are waiting for their Pizza Screenshot 2016-09-21 01.02.33.png|Captain Cori's perfect sundae! Screenshot 2016-10-04 19.13.24.png|Cori's perfect breakfast before attending the ship! Screenshot 2016-10-07 13.49.29.png|Cori celebrating her favorite holiday with PERFECT cupcakes! Screenshot 2016-10-08 00.28.40.png|Cori's PERFECT dinner after captaining the S.S. Louie for the day! Angry Captain Cori (Cleaned).PNG Perfect Sundae - Captain Cori (HD).png|Perfect! Perfect Sundae - Captain Cori (TG).png|Perfect sundae for Captain Cori! Perfect Taco - Captain Cori.png|Perfect Porky Poblano! Cori Bronze TMHD.jpeg|Bronze Medal Taco Perfection! DK15 TMHD Go for the Gold.jpeg|Go for the Gold! Captain Cori being DDK's last gold customer! Fan Art Cori.PNG|Eightball's sprite edit ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Cori Cori.png|Made by Almei es:Capitana Cori Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters